


Reap What You Sow

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: The Blind Date [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Revenge, don't set obito up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: Madara would like to state for the record that his not an idiot. He knew the moment he set his overgrown lump of a best friend up on a date with his grumpy little cousin that there would be repercussions. Obito is the sort of person who can seem really nice but is secretly a vicious demon. So he was expecting Obito to get his revenge, the problem was that he hadn't.





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to A Meeting and its Aftermath and references that heavily so you might want to read that first if you haven't.

Madara would like to state for the record that his not an idiot. He knew the moment he set his overgrown lump of a best friend up on a date with his grumpy little cousin that there would be repercussions. Obito is the sort of person who can seem really nice but is secretly a vicious demon.

It’s part of why they get along at all rather than just ignoring each other.

Anyway Madara knew that regardless of how the date went Obito would come after him, the problem was that he hadn’t.

It had been two months and there was no response other than Obito and Hashirama rubbing their cutesy loving relationship in everyone’s faces. He wasn’t fooled though. Madara knew Obito was just waiting for him to drop his guard and then he’d find himself set up with some irritating floozy.

“Are you sure you’re not just being paranoid brother?”  Madara glared at his treacherous little brother.

“I am not paranoid!” He shrieked. Several nearby patrons of the cafe they were in started staring at him but he paid them no mind. Izuna however did giving the staring patrons a long look before glancing back at his brother and razing an eyebrow.

“Sure you aren’t.”

Madara bristled gritting his teeth and snarling. “I am not.”

Izuna just rolls his eyes and drains the rest of his coffee. “Ok you’re not, are you at least going to come to the family outing? Or is our vicious little cousin’s presence going to scare you of?” That’s it his brother is so dead, they’ll see whose scared once Senju Touka gets a hold of Izuna’s baby photos. There are perks to being the big brother and endless blackmail is one of them.

“I’ll be there. Where is it this year?”

His brother slipped on his jacket and stood up.  “There’s a carnival taking place not far from here. I’ll send you the directions.” Madara nodded and said his goodbyes as Izuna left the shop.

He wasn’t convinced, whatever his brother said Obito was planning something and he was going to be prepared. He just had to make sure to avoid being alone with him and not take up any offers that’s all. Obito wasn’t going to catch him by surprise.

 

 

Every year the younger members of the Uchiha family would gather and go out on a nice family outing to a different attraction to enjoy a lovely day of peace and fun. That was the idea at least but the truth was always a little different.

For example while Madara had greatly enjoyed last year’s caving expedition Izuna would say it was a nightmare and young Itachi had nearly worried himself sick after Sasuke somehow wandered off from the group and got lost. The time before that had been even worse involving way too much fire and all of them being banned from the museum for life.

 So there was always some amount of dread and worried anticipation leading up to the annual event. And that was without the knowledge that you had pissed of one of your more vengeful cousins. So when Madara arrived at the carnival few minutes after the arranged time he wasn’t in the best of moods.

 Getting out of the car and cursing the stupid levels of traffic he made his way to the entrance of the grounds eyes searching for the large amount of blue and black that would indicate his family.

He saw it quickly enough but realised with a sinking feeling that there was also a head of familiar white hair in amongst all the dark black. He firmly tells his traitorous heart to stop racing and stomps over to confront the intruder.

“What are you doing here Senju?” He demanded as soon as he was in earshot. Tobirama Senju turned to look at him and Madara tries not to focus on the way the lights from the rides tint his hair and make his cheekbones stand out in an appealing way.

Gritting his teeth and digging his nails into his palm Madara shoves those thought away and readies himself to respond to whatever insult the bastard came up with. He was not expecting the albino man to smile at him

“Madara how lovely to see you again.” He stopped up short and stared at Tobirama in shock because unless he was mistaken (he had to be mistaken) that was a sincere greeting.

“Don’t try to distract me Senju what are you doing here? This is an Uchiha gathering.”

 Tobirama’s lips thin and he looks like he wants to reply but doesn’t. Instead Obito speaks up from where he is sitting in his boyfriends lap on a nearby bench. “Plus ones are allowed though. Touka came to the last one and you had no problems with me bringing Hashirama.”

“That’s different you’re dating.” Almost as soon as he said it he froze. “Don’t tell me…” there was a soft huff of laughter from the white haired Senju and Madara started wondering whether he had wandered into a parallel world by mistake because Tobirama didn’t laugh! Not even partially.

“Don’t worry Madara I’m not dating anyone.” The bastard purred (purred what the hell) and he chocked slightly as he swore Tobirama winked at him. Madara was just going to attribute the warm flushed feeling on his face to anger at the bastard’s presence, yes that was it.

“I invited him.” Kagami explains “Tobirama’s been working hard on that new piece of legislation recently so I thought he’d enjoy a break.”

Madara wanted to keep protesting but Kagami was annoyingly difficult to argue with and no one else had a problem with the arrangement so in the end he had to give up. That didn’t stop him from grumbling all the way to the entrance.

Once they get inside there is a furious debate about which rides to go on first that is eventually settled by them all splitting into groups. To Madara’s annoyance he ends up in a group with not only the cutesy couple themselves but also Tobirama. His only relief is that Izuna decided to join them as well otherwise he would probably go crazy, not that anyone would blame him.

The night quickly turns into a test of his patience as everyone bar Izuna tries to be a frustrating as possible. Obito and Hashirama are bad enough, trailing behind whispering and giggling together, but the real problem is the white haired Senju. Tobirama had ditched Kagami almost instantly to join their group and since then has spent most of his time trying to invade Madara’s space every five seconds, brushing their hands together, patting his shoulder in a way that lasts a bit to long, leaning into his side as they walk through a group of people.

Every time he tried to call the Senju on it Tobirama would just smirk at him and ask if there was something wrong in a low tone and Madara’s mouth would go dry.

He hasn’t stopped blushing for several minutes.

They’re just getting of the last ride when Madara realise that Izuna has disappeared. He frantically turns his head trying to see if his brother had just gotten pushed further back in the que but there’s nothing.

“Something wrong?” Tobirama asks a bit too close for Madara’s comfort.

“Izuna isn’t here.” He growls and Tobirama inclines his head.

“Ah that would explain the text I received from Touka.” Madara groans at that because of course Izuna ran off to be with his girlfriend without even telling him.

“What’s happened?” Asks a concerned Hashirama as he and Obito untangle themselves from the mass of people.

“Izuna slipped off to chase after our cousin.”  Tobirama explains voice dry and Obito rolls his eye.

“Well that’s unexpected. I’m surprised he didn’t just join her to start with.” Madara is as well actually, his brother is a hopeless romantic with extra emphasis on the hopeless.

The two Senju and Obito are completely unconcerned with Izuna running of and start discussing where to go next. Madara doesn’t have much of an opinion on the matter so he lets them pick and follows along daydreaming about the revenge he is going to get on his brother, not only for the café but also for abandoning him with these idiots.

As they push through yet another crowd Tobirama steps in close to his side pressing against him in a way that has all of the never endings in Madara’s body on fire. There’s no room to step away and he knows by now that confronting this isn’t going to work, so instead he tries to ignore it along with the warm flush on his cheeks.

That valiant attempt lasts right up until he feels a hand brush across his ass and lightly but firmly squeeze. His shriek is embarrassingly loud and if his face felt warm before it is positively burning now.

He ignores the people around them and pushes Tobirama away backing up a few steps as he yells. “What are you doing?” Tobirama smirks and steps closer even as Madara tries to gain some distance backing up until his shoulders meet a wall.

Tobirama keeps moving pressing right up against Madara as he purrs. “What do you think I’m doing Uchiha?” A pale hand is running softly down his front and the look in the white haired Senju’s eyes is awfully similar to that of a cat hunting its prey.

All the blood that isn’t in his face is rapidly going somewhere else at an alarming rate and Madara desperately tries to think of something to say.

“But we’re in public!”

“Then I’ll just have to restrain myself for now.” Now implies a later and Madara does his best not to dwell on that thought.

“Your brother is right there.” He protests but Tobirama shakes his head.

“Hashirama left a few minutes ago, I think he wants to win his boyfriend a prize from one of the stands.” He looks down at Madara and leans in. “It’s just us Madara.”

Madara is a rational, sensible person, really he is. But he’s been having dreams of very similar scenarios to this since he was a teenager and with all the stress and tension he’s been going through it’s understandable that he isn’t thinking clearly when he finally snaps and pulls the Senju bastard in for a kiss.

There is a look of surprise in Tobiramas face before their mouths are pressed together and their tongues are fighting in a different way than normal.

It’s hot and messy and wonderful, one of those hands is back on his ass and his own are buried deep in soft white hair. Madara thinks that one of them moans but he isn’t thinking very clearly just happy to remain in this moment forever until there’s a sudden shout.

“Oh god I did not need to see that!” He pulls away as Izuna’s shout rings loudly in his ears. Turning he sees his brother standing a couple of meters away holding a video camera and looking a mix of shocked and ill.

“Izuna what are you doing?” He demands pushing Tobirama away from him in an effort to make this look less incriminating.

“Me? What are you- You weren’t supposed to- I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!” He finishes in a wail. Madara has the feeling that something is going on that he won’t be happy with but he doesn’t know what.

“You were fine with watching me flirt with him all night.” Says Tobirama who aside from his messy hair looks completely unruffled by their make out session, or being caught for that matter.

“No I was fine with you freaking him out by being nice. Not this!” Protest Izuna and for the second time that night Madara can feel something in him snap.

“Alright what the HELL is going on?”

“Revenge.” Offers an all too familiar voice. Obito is leaning against a tree of to the right looking far to amused at the whole scene. “Although I wasn’t expecting this much chaos.”

“Wait.” Madara says with a sudden realisation. “This was all revenge for that dammed date?”

“Not everything.” Interrupts Tobirama a small look of what could be embarrassment crossing his face.

Obito snorts. “Yeah you two going at it like that wasn’t planned.” He straightened up and began to explain “Senju fancies you but also thinks you’re and asshole, which you are, and I wanted to see you freak out. The rest of our family just thought it would be funny to go along with it.”

For once this night Madara’s face is bright red from more than just embarrassment, he is going to murder Obito and then possibly everyone else in his family for good measure. Obito clearly sees the growing anger in his eyes and backs away.

“Well I’ll leave you love birds to sort the rest out. I should find Hashirama before he gets worried.” Madara attempts to lunge after him before Obito can escape but a strong arm stops him.

“I think we need to talk Madara.” Murmurs Tobirama from behind him and Madara snarls as he pulls from his grip.

“What about? The way you set me up? Played with my feelings for a fucking prank?”

“I didn’t play with your feelings Madara. Or did you miss the part where your cousin said I fancied you.” Tobirama looked deeply annoyed at the accusation and the familiarity of them arguing should have felt like finally being on solid ground but Madara feels just as lost as he had been before.

“What?” He demanded his heart beating loudly in his chest because this couldn’t be real. Tobirama opened his mouth to respond but closed it with a frustrated huff before he pulled Madara forward and brought their mouths back together in a bruising kiss.

It’s just as good as it was before, maybe even more so with both of them channelling their anger into a fight for dominance. They pull apart when a need for air forces it both of them panting heavily, Tobirama recovers first and says.

“I’ve wanted to shut you up like that for years.”

Madara is still angry at Obtio and Izuna but it’s less than before because he too has wanted to do that for a long time and he can’t regret it even if it did come at the cost of some embarrassment. He doesn’t say any of that though, not sure how. Instead he pulls Tobirama back down and settles on showing him. He was always better with actions than words after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. This story turned out longer than I expected and nothing like I was planning but in a good way I think. I probably won't add anything to this verse unless I get hit with the mother of all plot bunnies but feel free to talk ideas with me over on my tumblr or leave a comment.


End file.
